


she'll dye her dress, she'll dye it red

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [168]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never tells the truth of her age. She is researching the legendary Methos and the Highlander lets himself into her flat, and she simply laughs when he asks, "Methos?" </p><p>"Of course not," she lies. "I'm Eve Pierson."</p>
            </blockquote>





	she'll dye her dress, she'll dye it red

**Author's Note:**

> Title: she’ll dye her dress, she’ll dye it red  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from a folk song  
> Warnings: AU; mentions of death/destruction  
> Pairings: Methos/Kronos  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 710  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Highlander, always female Methos, the oldest Immortal

She never tells the truth of her age. She is researching the legendary Methos and the Highlander lets himself into her flat, and she simply laughs when he asks, "Methos?" 

"Of course not," she lies. "I'm Eve Pierson."

Methos the legend must always be male. 

.

She lets Duncan convince her that she is pre-immortal, and raves at him afterwards, stripping paint from the walls with her stringency. Of course her job is lost the moment Kalas comes for her, but Duncan sees only a helpless damsel and swoops in, takes her back to Seacouver under the shelter of his protection. 

Joe sometimes watches her (hah, _Watches_ ) but she mastered the art of bullshitting back when there were merely a handful of languages in the world. 

.

Evelyn Pierson is the (adopted) daughter of John and Marietta Pierson. She attended Oxford on scholarship. There are people in her hometown who will swear until the cows come home that she was the sweetest girl they ever met. Her teachers adored her. Even with the Watchers, she was beloved. 

“Maybe,” she tells Duncan after she calms, “I’ll be able to meet Methos!” 

Duncan laughs and pats her shoulder. “Maybe you will, at that.”

.

Kronos, Silas, Methos, Caspian. Pestilence, War, Death, Famine – two men and two women, the end of the world. 

Oh, Kronos had loved her. And she had loved him. In blood and in terror, in dust and in peace. She had found him as a boy, had sensed the lightning in him, had taken him with her when she left the village on fire. Silas came later, with his cattle and his horses. And Caspian they found at the edge of the sea, washing the blood of two continents off her skin.

What finally drove Methos away from her brothers and sister was Kronos’ jealousy. He could never stand her with another – and she could not stand being owned like one of their slaves, not by that boy who lived only by her mercy. 

Kronos, Silas, and Caspian would always blame the woman Cassandra for the end of their reign. But it was Methos finally growing tired of Kronos and wanting her own life.

.

 

When the fake Methos comes to town and preaches his philosophy of peace, Eve Pierson visits him with Richie, just two students of the Highlander. Richie falls for it, hook, line, and sinker. Eve laughs. 

When Cassandra tries to attack Eve Pierson, tries to claim that she is Methos, Duncan believes it means her age has finally caught up with her.

When Kronos kills her in the parking lot, she wakes with a sigh and lets him hold her. It’s been three thousand years since she was Methos. 

“You haven’t changed at all, brother,” she whispers into his neck, twining her hands in his too-short hair. She lets him rant, lets him rave, listens to his madness as she always has – 

She remembers when there was no civilization at all, just pockets of people here and there, family units trying to survive amidst the beasts. She remembers dying and waking and dying again and again and again. She remembers the Mother Goddess, and when religion became everything, when the Nazarene spread to every corner of the world. 

“Kronos,” she says now, when he finally falls silent. “Your plan will not work.”

No, he hasn’t changed at all, not in four thousand years. And while Eve Pierson is a darling, she does not enjoy being babied, patted on the head, and sent into the kitchen. 

Kronos remembers the woman who found him, kept him, and taught him to kill. 

“Then tell me what will, Methos,” he begs, falling to his knees beside her, clutching her hand. “I have missed you.” 

She stares down at him. “Do you remember when we tore down kingdoms?” she asks. His smile spreads across his face and she adds, “The kingdoms are bigger, but they’ll fall just as easily.”

.

Richie and Duncan tear apart Seacouver looking for her, but Joe flips through the Methos files, dreading what might come next. 

“I told you!” Cassandra screams while Europe is ravaged by a plague. “I told you!” 

.

Methos rides out of the sun with her brothers and sister, and feels freer than she has in three thousand years.


End file.
